Lucifer
by Vira D Ace
Summary: "...apa adik kalian itu, bisa melihat Lucifer?" / "Kalau Luffy benar-benar bisa melihat Lucifer, artinya hal buruk..." / "Hei, kalian pernah dengar berita soal Abnormal Lucifer?" / Ace dan Sabo adalah pemburu Lucifer. mereka mulai khawatir pada adik mereka kala orang-orang berkata bahwa Luffy seolah berinteraksi dengan Lucifer / bad at summary, sorry.


" _Target, locked."_

"Bagus," Ace menyeringai tipis, "Sabo, jaga dari belakang."

"Siap!" Sabo memasang kuda-kuda. Shotgun ia angkat, bersiap supaya target mereka tidak lolos—bisa bahaya kalau lolos, karena bukan hanya nyawa mereka saja yang jadi taruhannya.

Ace mengangkat shotgunnya, lalu membidiknya pada sosok makhluk hitam bersayap besar di depannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menekan trigger, membuat sebuah peluru khusus melesat dari moncong shotgun miliknya, mengenai tepat di dada makhluk di depannya.

Sebuah teriakan memilukan terdengar, disusul dengan rubuhnya makhluk aneh di depannya. Mayat makhluk itu perlahan berubah menjadi debu.

Ace mengusap peluh. "Itu yang terakhir, kan?" tanyanya.

"Yeah," sahut Sabo pelan. "Ayo—laporkan dulu ke markas, lalu pulang. Luffy sudah menunggu di rumah."

"Selarut ini?"

"Paling anak itu ketiduran di sofa atau sudah disuruh tidur sama Sanji—apapun nantinya, ayo pulang! Aku juga lelah, tahu?"

"Ha'i ha'i~"

 **~o~**

 **Lucifer**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: supernatural-family**

 **Warn: gaje, OOC (maybe), typo yang tak sengaja terketik, normal!AU, kids!Luffy, dll**

 **DLDR?**

 **~o~**

"Ace, Sabo, pagi!"

Ace, lantas tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan adiknya menghampirinya di meja makan. Sabo yang sedang memasak sarapan menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum ramah. "Pagi juga, Luffy," ucapnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Ace bertanya sambil menguap sedikit—dia baru tidur 3 jam karena tadi malam, dan mungkin sekarang ia masih tidur kalau saja Sabo tidak meneriakinya dan menyiramnya dengan air kamar mandi.

Luffy mengangguk riang. "Nyenyak sekali!" serunya.

Ace menatap dengan sedikit iri. Sabo yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Yah, bagi dua orang yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA—ditambah dengan sebuah pekerjaan sampingan—tidur adalah sebuah hal yang paling diinginkan.

"Minta libur ke Bellemere-san saja kalau kau lelah, Ace," Sabo sedikit terkekeh sambil menyajikan 3 piring nasi goreng di meja, "apapun boleh, asal jangan bolos pelajaran."

"Kau kira gampang apa, minta libur ke wanita itu?" Ace mendengus kecil.

"Ya itu mah derita mu."

"Sial—"

"Ada Luffy, Ace."

Ace mendengus, menggumam sesuatu yang tak jelas, lalu mulai melahap makanannya.

Milik Luffy sudah habis lebih dulu—disambar duluan begitu disajikan tadi. Bocah SD itu langsung minta tambah pada Sabo, yang mana dengan senang hati langsung diambilkan lagi oleh kakak tercinta.

"Malam ini ada kerjaan, kah?" tanya Ace setelah menyelesaikan kunyahannya.

"Liat nanti. Paling ntar Bellemere-san menelepon kalau ada masalah."

"Kalo _dia_ muncul di Distrik 8, kau saja yang pergi, ya? Aku mau tidur."

"Mau kutabok kau?"

Luffy hanya menyimak percakapan kedua kakaknya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Mengenai pekerjaan sampingan Ace dan Sabo, sebenarnya itu bukan sekedar pekerjaan biasa. Sebuah pekerjaan khusus, di mana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melakukannya. Ace dan Sabo termasuk dalam orang-orang itu.

Mereka memburu Lucifer, sesosok makhluk hitam kurus dengan dua sayap besar berbulu hitam di punggungnya. Dinamakan 'Lucifer' karena sayapnya mirip dengan sayap milik Malaikat Lucifer yang diceritakan dalam legenda. Lucifer hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu, Ace dan Sabo bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk itu sejak kecil. Makhluk itu memburu manusia untuk dijadikan makanan mereka—mereka menghisap sari kehidupan manusia, begitu cara kerjanya. Makhluk itu hanya bisa dibunuh dengan senjata khusus yang telah dikembangkan oleh Luciel, sebuah organisasi rahasia yang telah memburu Lucifer sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Masuknya Ace dan Sabo dalam pekerjaan berbahaya itu bukan karena disengaja. Sungguh, mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ada organisasi yang memburu para Lucifer. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam organisasi itu setelah Bellemere melihat mereka berusaha melawan Lucifer dengan tongkat pipa demi melindungi seorang anak jalanan—yang mana anak itu bernama Luffy, yang sekarang telah jadi adik angkat mereka.

Dan jadilah seperti sekarang, dua anak SMA yang harusnya hidup tenang dan fokus pada sekolah dan segala tetek bengeknya berubah menjadi pemburu Lucifer di sela-sela kegiatan sekolah mereka. Ditambah mereka juga punya kewajiban untuk mengurus Luffy—yang ini tidak terlalu masalah sebenarnya, karena biasanya si pemuda alis keriting yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka akan datang dan menjaga Luffy kalau Ace dan Sabo ada tugas malam. Luffy pun sebenarnya juga bukan beban—dia adik mereka, walau cuma adik angkat, tapi mereka tetap menyayanginya layaknya adik kandung.

"Baiklah, ayo, habiskan makanan kalian sekarang—udah jam setengah 8, bisa telat kita kalo nggak cepat."

"Siap~!" Ace dan Luffy mengangguk cepat. Sabo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hng?" Luffy melirik ke arah dapur. Maniknya mengerjap sejenak.

...barusan, apa yang lewat?

~o~

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Ace dengan lemas menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Dia mengantuk, dan pelajaran dari Akainu-sensei tadi sukses membuatnya harus menahan diri agar tidak menguap kalau tidak mau kena sembur.

"Bangun, bodoh," Sabo menggeplak kepala Ace dengan buku paket matematika, "abis ini pelajarannya Shaky-sensei—katanya dia mau ngadain ulangan harian matematika, belajar sana!"

"Urushai..." Ace mengerang pelan, "biarkan aku tidur..."

"Awas kalau nggak bangun pas bel masuk nanti."

"Ehm, ha'i ha'i~"

Sabo menghela napas. Buku matematika mulai ia buka—sesekali ia geplak ke Ace yang duduk di sampingnya gara-gara mendengkur kelewat keras. Walau begitu, ia sedikit maklum, sih. _Karena tiap memburu Lucifer, Ace selalu menjadi yang paling banyak bertarung._ Dia memang pantas dapat tidur lebih banyak untuk kontribusinya itu.

Yeah, mungkin Sabo bisa mintakan jatah libur untuk Ace pada Bellemere kapan-kapan.

"Sabo,"

Pandangan Sabo teralih dari buku matematikanya. Pemuda itu mendapati seorang pemuda beralis keriting berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Oh, Sanji," sapa Sabo pelan, "kenapa?"

"Kau ada tugas lagi?"

Sabo mengangkat bahu. "Belum tahu, sih," ucapnya, "kenapa?"

"Kalau ada tugas lagi dari Bellemere-san, aku sarankan kalian tetap di rumah dan jaga Luffy, biar aku dan si Marimo yang menggantikan kalian bertugas," ujar Sanji dengan nada serius.

Alis Sabo naik satu. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jaga saja," ucap pemuda Vinsmoke itu, "aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Tadi malam sikapnya aneh sekali."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Ya, seperti itu," Sanji mendekat sedikit, "apa adik kalian itu, bisa melihat Lucifer?"

~o~

"Distrik 14, sebelah timur, ada dua," ucap Ace pelan, "kau siap, Sabo?"

Sabo mengangguk mantap. "Yeah," jawabnya sambil menenteng shotgun.

"Baiklah, ayo."

"Hmm."

Ace dan Sabo perlahan mulai menyelinap diantara malam. Sabo cukup was-was sebenarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Sanji tadi siang masih terbayang di kepalanya.

" _...apa adik kalian itu, bisa melihat Lucifer?"_

"Ace, apa menurutmu—"

"Ya?" Ace memotong.

Sabo diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Nggak, nggak jadi," ucapnya.

Ace melirik saudara angkatnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun pada akhirnya pemuda itu memilih fokus pada jalanan dan misi mereka hari ini.

~o~

"Ace dan Sabo pergi lagi, ya?" Luffy bersandar di jendela sambil menatap luar.

"Mereka sedang banyak tugas," Sanji datang dengan sepiring kue kering. "Omong-omong, PR dari gurumu sudah dikerjakan?"

Luffy menggeleng. "Soalnya terlalu sulit!"

Sanji menghela napas. "Harusnya kau tetap mengerjakannya," ucapnya, "ambil bukumu. Sini kuajari."

"Sebentar," pandangan Luffy tetap pada jendela.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sosok kurus hitam dengan sayap besar berbulu hitam. Luffy tidak tahu apa itu, namun ia tetap tersenyum dan melambai pada sosok asing tersebut. Sosok itu ikut tersenyum, lalu balas melambai pada Luffy. Luffy tertawa.

"Hei, ada apa?" Sanji menghampiri Luffy, merasa aneh dengan tingkah anak itu—sama seperti kemarin malam.

"Itu," Luffy menunjuk ke arah luar dengan wajah riang, "dia balas melambai padaku."

Sejenak, Sanji mengikuti arah tangan Luffy. "Ya Tuhan..." gumamnya pelan. Pemuda itu beralih pada Luffy. "Luffy, masuk ke kamarmu," perintahnya.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Masuk, cepat. Kita belajar di sana saja," Sanji segera menutup gorden jendela, lalu menuntun Luffy ke kamarnya.

Mau tidak mau Luffy harus menurut.

Sanji sedikit melirik ke arah jendela. _"Astaga, harusnya aku lebih cepat minta ijin ke Bellemere-san untuk mengambil tugas itu dengan Marimo,"_ batinnya.

~o~

"Serius, kurasa kalian memang harus ambil jatah libur," Sanji berucap kala Ace dan Sabo sudah pulang, "lebih baik untuk sementara aku dan Marimo yang meng-handle tugas kalian. Kalian di rumah, jaga Luffy."

Alis Ace naik satu. "Maksudmu?"

Manik biru Sanji sejenak mengendar, memastikan hanya ada mereka bertiga di teras rumah itu. "Luffy bisa melihat Lucifer, aku sudah lihat buktinya dua kali."

Ace dan Sabo bertukar pandang.

"Kau... serius?" Sabo yang pertama buka suara.

Sanji mengangguk. "Adik kalian tersenyum dan melambai pada seekor Lucifer tadi. Entah kenapa saat itu juga aku dapat firasat buruk setelah Lucifer tadi balas tersenyum dan melambai padanya."

Lagi, Ace dan Sabo bertukar pandang.

"Akan kami pikirkan nanti," ucap Ace, menyela Sabo yang tadinya ingin bicara. "Makasih telah menjagakan Luffy untuk kami, Sanji. Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Hmm," Sanji menatap Ace dan Sabo sejenak, lalu melangkah pergi, pulang.

Ace dan Sabo segera memasuki rumah, lalu menutup pintu. Laporan untuk misi tadi akan mereka serahkan ke Bellemere besok, setelah pulang sekolah.

Dan soal Luffy... entahlah. Mungkin mereka juga akan membicarakannya besok. Sekarang mereka butuh istirahat.

~o~

"Bagaimana kalau Luffy benar-benar bisa melihat Lucifer?"

Ace mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari onigiri yang ia beli dari kantin. Ditatapnya Sabo yang tadi bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Ya itu sih... ah, bagaimana bilangnya ya...?" Ace garuk-garuk kepala.

Sabo mengendarkan pandangan ke sekitar, tampak gusar.

"Kau kenapa?" alis Ace naik satu.

Sejenak Sabo melirik. "Nggak, kok," ucapnya, "okay, balik ke topik awal—apa tadi, ya?"

"Luffy," Ace mengingatkan sambil menggigit onigiri, "dan Lucifer, seperti katanya Sanji kemarin."

"Oh, ya..."

"Kalau Luffy benar-benar bisa melihat Lucifer, artinya hal buruk..." Ace diam sebentar, "sekolahnya ada di Distrik 8—di sana adalah tempat yang paling banyak dihuni Lucifer, kan?"

"Kau benar..." Sabo mangut-mangut, "eh, tapi Lucifer hanya menyerang pada malam hari, kan?"

"Dan tempat gelap," Ace menambahkan, "walau begitu kita tetap bisa melihatnya di siang hari."

"Kalian membicarakan Lucifer?"

Ace dan Sabo menoleh. "Zoro?"

"Kau pikir siapa?" Zoro menguap, lantas menggaruk rambut sewarna lumut miliknya yang sering jadi bahan ejekan oleh Sanji.

Sabo terkekeh kaku.

"Tapi kalian membicarakan Lucifer, kan?" Zoro mengulang pertanyaannya.

Ace mengangguk. "Kurang lebih," ucapnya.

"Souka..."

Zoro mengambil kursi, lalu duduk di depan meja Ace dan Sabo. Ace menawarinya onigiri—yang mana langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh yang bersangkutan. Sabo melirik sedikit.

"Hei, Zoro," panggil Sabo tiba-tiba.

Zoro menoleh. "Apaan?"

"Kau ingat Luffy?"

"Anak kecil yang pernah kalian lindungi dari Lucifer itu?"

Sabo mengangguk. "Dia bisa melihat Lucifer—katanya Sanji."

"Lho, bukannya memang bisa?"

Ace nyaris terbatuk—ujung-ujungnya malah tersedak dan Sabo dengan ikhlas menawarkan air minum.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" teriak Ace.

"Ya... kalian lupa kalau aku juga di sana—bersama Bellemere-san—waktu itu?" tanya Zoro santai. "Aku melihatnya. Anak itu memperhatikan kalian yang melawan Lucifer pakai tongkat pipa. Normalnya, Luffy pasti bingung karena melihat kalian melawan sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Tapi Luffy berbeda—anak itu memperhatikan kalian dengan wajah serius sekaligus takut, seolah berharap kalian berdua bisa menang dari makhluk itu."

Ace dan Sabo sejenak berpandangan. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mereka mencerna ucapan dari pemuda di depan mereka itu.

"Zoro... tak kusangka—kau bisa mengamati juga ternyata," Sabo yang pertama bicara.

Zoro hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kalian tadi kelihatannya tidak hanya membahas itu—soal Luffy yang bisa melihat Lucifer. Ada apa?"

Ace diam, memberi kode pada Sabo agar ia yang bicara. Sabo menghela napas.

"Percaya kalau seekor Lucifer bisa tersenyum dan melambai kepada anak kecil?"

~o~

Bel pulang dari SD Grandline 1 Distrik 8 berbunyi. Ratusan anak SD langsung menghambur keluar dari sana. Sebagian menghampiri orang yang menjemput mereka, sisanya pulang naik angkutan umum atau pulang jalan kaki, atau menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Luffy termasuk yang menunggu di depan gerbang, menunggu Ace dan Sabo menjemputnya.

"Luffy!"

Luffy menoleh. "Ah, Bellemere-san!" sapanya.

"Konnichiwa," sapa Bellemere ramah, "belum dijemput?"

Luffy menggeleng polos. "Bellemere-san menunggu Nami?"

Bellemere mengangguk.

"Nami lagi piket, jadi dia pulang lebih lama," ucap Luffy.

"Yeah, aku tahu..." Bellemere tersenyum, lantas mengambil rokok dari sakunya dan mulai membakar ujungnya.

Luffy bersenandung pelan. Manik hitamnya menatap ke seberang jalan.

 _...ah, itu makhluk yang tadi malam..._

"Ooooii~!" Luffy berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya pada makhluk itu.

Makhluk itu menoleh ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Luffy?" Bellemere menoleh ke arah Luffy begitu mendengar suara anak itu.

Luffy menoleh. "Ha'i?"

"Melambai pada siapa?"

Luffy menunjuk ke seberang jalan. "Itu," ucapnya polos.

Bellemere menoleh. "Astaga..." ucapnya. Tangannya refleks menyiapkan pisau lipat khusus di belakang punggungnya. "Luffy, jangan tatap dia terlalu lama," ucapnya, "lebih baik kita tunggu Ace dan Sabo, ya?"

"Hee?" Luffy mengerucutkan bibirnya, "huft, kau mirip Sanji."

Bellemere tidak membalas. Matanya menatap awas pada sosok makhluk yang tadi dilihat Luffy.

Sosok yang diincar oleh organisasinya untuk dimusnahkan, Lucifer.

Namun Lucifer itu terlihat berbeda dari Lucifer lainnya. Sayapnya terlihat lebih kecil dengan bulu-bulu putih tipis, namun kuku makhluk itu lebih panjang dan runcing.

"Luffy!"

Luffy menoleh. senyumnya seketika merekah. "Ace! Sabo!" serunya sambil melambai.

"Oh, ada Bellemere-san juga?" Ace berhenti di depan Luffy sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Konnichiwa, Bellemere-san," sapa Sabo sopan.

"Mmm, konnichiwa mou," Bellemere mendekat ke arah Ace dan Sabo. "Cepat bawa adik kalian pulang. Ada Lucifer di dekat sini," bisiknya.

Ace dan Sabo saling berpandangan. "H-ha'i..." ucap Sabo pelan.

"Luffy, ayo pulang," ajak Ace.

Luffy mengangguk. "Ayo!" serunya riang.

Lalu ketiganya mulai berjalan pulang. Sejenak Luffy menoleh ke belakang. Tangannya melambai kecil pada sosok yang ada di seberang jalan. Ace meliriknya sedikit, lalu menyuruhnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat dengan alasan ia ingin segera memasak makan malam.

~o~

"Tugas? Berempat?" alis Ace naik satu.

Sanji mengangguk. "Tugas dari Bellemere-san, di Distrik 8," ucapnya.

Ace hampir mengumpat kalau saja Sabo tidak meliriknya tajam sambil menunjukkan botol minum isi setengah yang ada di tangannya, siap digetok ke kepala Ace kapan saja.

Zoro menguap. "Kita harus cepat," ucapnya, "ada sekitar 9 Lucifer, dan mereka sedang mengacau di sebuah perumahan di sana."

"Mattaku..." Ace mendengus kecil.

"Tapi, berempat..." sejenak Sabo melirik Luffy yang sedang bermain di atas karpet ruang keluarga, "berarti Luffy sendirian?—mana bisa aku minta bantuan Sanji kalau dia ikut."

"Ya... terpaksa," ucap Sanji pelan.

"Sebentar, aku mau ambil shotgun—sekalian memberi tahu Luffy," Sabo berlari masuk.

"Ambilkan punyaku ya!" Ace berseru.

"Ha'i~!"

Sabo berlari ke kamar, lalu mengambil 2 tas berisi shotgun miliknya dan Ace dan pergi ke ruang keluarga. "Luffy, aku dan Ace mau keluar dulu, ya? Jangan ke mana-mana," pesannya.

Luffy menoleh. "Ada Sanji?" tanyanya.

Sabo menggeleng. "Dia juga sedang ada tugas, jadi kau sendirian di sini."

"Ng..." Luffy diam sebentar, "baiklah!"

"Pintar," Sabo tersenyum seraya beranjak, "aku pergi dulu."

"Ha'i~!"

"Nih," Sabo menyerahkan tas berisi shotgun milik Ace pada sang pemilik.

"Arigatou," Ace membuka tasnya sedikit untuk mengecek.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat," Sanji melirik jam tangan miliknya.

"Hmm," Sabo mengangguk.

Lalu keempatnya mulai berlari ke Distrik 8, meninggalkan Luffy sendirian di rumahnya tanpa satu orangpun yang menemani.

~o~

Luffy berguling bosan di atas karpet. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengusir bosan. Makanan juga tidak ada karena Sabo tidak sempat memasak camilan. Sanji juga tidak ada. Si bocah mendengus, bosan sekali rasanya.

"Memangnya pekerjaannya Ace dan Sabo itu apa, sih?" Luffy memandang langit-langit rumah.

Selama ini ia memang tidak tahu, pun bertanya sama sekali. Luffy juga yakin kalau Sabo atau Ace pasti akan bilang, "Rahasia," kalau ia bertanya, jadi ia memilih diam.

 _Tuk, tuk, tuk._

Luffy menoleh ke arah jendela. "Hng?"

 _Tuk, tuk, tuk._

Sekali lagi, ada yang mengetuk jendela mereka.

 _...tapi siapa?_

Suara ketukan itu sekali lagi terdengar. Perlahan Luffy beranjak duduk, lalu mendatangi jendela tersebut.

~o~

Suara desingan pedang dan letusan peluru terdengar di Distrik 8, disusul suara teriakan memilukan, lalu hening.

Ace terduduk, lelah setelah melawan 9 Lucifer bersama 3 kawannya.

"Gila, kuat banget," Sabo bersandar di tembok sambil mengatur napas, "harusnya Kuina atau Usopp juga ikut ke sini..."

"Mereka ada kerjaan di kota sebelah, baru pulang besok siang," Sanji menyahut, "sial, sampai sakit kakiku..."

"Makanya pakai tangan, Alis Keriting," Zoro menyahut sekaligus mengejek dari bawah pohon.

"Berisik kau, Kepala Marimo!"

Sanji memang bertarung menggunakan kakinya yang sudah dipakaikan sepatu khusus buatan Luciel. Ia menolak menggunakan tangan dengan alasan yang sulit dijelaskan, sekalipun Bellemere menawarkan sebuah shotgun padanya.

"Sudah, kalian," Sabo melerai. "Tokorode, kita lapor dulu ke markas atau langsung pulang?"

"Lapor aja dulu, sih," Ace melirik, "tapi kita jangan pergi dulu—mana tau ada lagi Lucifer yang datang."

"Yeah, sekalian istirahat," sahut Zoro.

Sanji dan Sabo sejenak berpandangan. "Baiklah, kita di sini dulu," ucap Sanji memutuskan.

~o~

Luffy membuka pintu rumah. Kepalanya mengintip keadaan luar. Ah, ada makhluk yang tadi.

"Hei, kau sendirian?" tanyanya sambil mendatangi makhluk itu.

Makhluk itu menoleh ke arah Luffy. Mulut makhluk itu membentuk senyum lebar, membuat Luffy tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

~o~

"Hei, kalian pernah dengar berita soal Abnormal Lucifer?"

Pertanyaan dari Zoro merebut atensi ketiga kawannya. Alis Sanji naik satu. "Maksudmu?"

"Abnormal Lucifer, yang katanya punya bentuk tubur berbeda dari Lucifer kebanyakan," Zoro berujar, "dari informasi yang kudapat dari Kuina, Abnormal Lucifer, punya sayap yang lebih kecil dibandingkan Lucifer kebanyakan. Bulu-bulu sayapnya berwarna putih—tubuhnya tetap hitam, hanya sayapnya saja yang berwarna putih. Kuku mereka juga lebih panjang dan runcing dibandingkan Lucifer kebanyakan."

Sanji terlihat terkejut. "Tunggu," ucapnya, "rasanya aku pernah lihat..."

~o~

"Kenapa sendirian?" tanya Luffy bingung.

Makhluk itu menunjukkan sayapnya yang berwarna putih. Dahi Luffy mengernyit, bingung. Ia masih tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Mau kutemani?" Luffy bertanya polos.

Makhluk itu melirik Luffy.

~o~

Ace dan Sabo melirik Sanji. "Kau pernah lihat?" tanya Ace penasaran.

"Sebentar, kuingat-ingat," Sanji memasang pose berpikir. Kepalanya memaksa untuk mencari-cari sosok makhluk Abnormal Lucifer berdasarkan apa yang dijelaskan Zoro. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu terbelak. "Ya! Aku pernah melihat makhluk itu!"

Rasa kantuk Ace dan Zoro yang sejak tadi menyerang seketika menghilang. "Di mana?!" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Di depan rumahnya Ace..."

Ace dan Sabo saling berpandangan.

~o~

"Kau boleh ke mari kalau kau kesepian," Luffy tersenyum ke arah makhluk itu, "kebetulan kadang-kadang Ace dan Sabo tidak di rumah—walau ada Sanji sih, tapi itu tak masalah. Atau kau bisa datang siang, di sekolahku!"

~o~

Ponsel Sabo tiba-tiba berbunyi. Si surai hitam merogoh ponselnya. Ada telepon masuk, dari Bellemere. Alis Sabo mengernyit.

 _...untuk apa Bellemere menelepon jam segini?_

"Kenapa?" tanya Ace.

"Ada telepon dari Bellemere-san," ucap Sabo pelan.

Sanji melirik. "Angkat, gih," ucapnya.

"Hmm..." Sabo mengangkat telepon tersebut, lalu menaruh ponselnya di telinga. "Moshi-moshi, Bellemere-san?"

Ada raut keterkejutan di wajah Sabo ketika Bellemere bicara dari seberang sana. Ace, Sanji, dan Zoro diam, menunggu Sabo selesai menelepon dan menjelaskan apa yang Bellemere katakan pada pemuda itu.

"Ha'i, wakatta," Sabo menutup teleponnya, lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Minna, ada masalah."

"Ada apa?" tanya Ace.

"Ada Lucifer di rumah kita."

~o~

Luffy terus mengocehkan hal-hal random pada makhluk di depannya. Mulai dari sekolahnya, kedua kakaknya yang baik namun terkadang sibuk, dan lain sebagainya. Makhluk di depan Luffy diam, mendengarkan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum lebar—mungkin anak-anak akan lari ketakutan karena itu, namun entah kenapa Luffy tidak takut sama sekali.

"...jadi begitu. Tadinya aku mau membantu Nami bersih-bersih kelas, tapi ia menyuruhku pulang gara-gara aku mengacaukan susunan bangku kelas," Luffy tertawa riang sambil mengakhiri ceritanya. "Bagaimana? Seru, kan?"

Si makhluk hanya tersenyum. Tangan makhluk itu tiba-tiba mengusap pipi Luffy dengan tangan kurusnya.

"Are?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Manik merah si makhluk menatap Luffy lembut. Luffy terdiam.

 _...ini..._

"LUFFYYYY!"

 _Dor!_

Tangan makhluk itu tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuh Luffy, lalu mendorongnya ke samping. Bersamaan itu, suara peluru yang ditembakkan tiba-tiba terdengar. Sebuah peluru melesat dan nyaris mengenai Luffy andaikan makhluk itu tidak mendorongnya.

Luffy menoleh. "Ace? Sabo?" tanyanya bingung.

"Minggir kau, Lucifer!" Ace membidik makhluk itu dengan shotgunnya.

Sabo memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, lalu meraih tangan Luffy dan merebutnya dari tangan makhluk tadi.

"S-sabo..." Luffy menatap makhluk tadi seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin menjauh karena ditarik Sabo.

Wajah makhluk itu berubah muram ketika Luffy dijauhkan.

"Sial, peluruku habis," Ace berdecak kecil, "Sabo, kau punya?"

"Sudah habis di Distrik 8 tadi," sahut Sabo pelan.

Ace kembali berdecak. "Kalau begitu kita kabur—ke markas saja, kurasa Bellemere-san sudah menunggu di sana."

"Baiklah," Sabo mengangguk, "Luffy, ayo."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, Luffy," Sabo menatap adiknya, "dia makhluk berbahaya. Kau harus jauh-jauh darinya."

Luffy diam, tidak membantah lagi—walau hatinya sangat ingin membantah, makhluk itu tidak jahat!

Ace membawa Luffy lari dalam gendongannya, diikuti Sabo yang berjaga dari belakang. Luffy terus menatap makluk itu, hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi ketika Ace berbelok di perempatan jalan.

 **~END~**

 **Yeah, akhirnya Vira bisa balik lagi ke fandom One Piece setelah hampir setahun pindah-pindah dari satu fandom ke fandom lainnya :''v /slap**

 **Harusnya saya masih hiatus—karena masih masa-masa ulangan dan besok itu matematika, tapi saya malah nulis fanfic saking suntuknya sama rumus-rumus matematika yang susahnya ampun-ampunan. Mana SBK sama sekali belum kesentuh pula :''v /jangan ditiru, JANGAN!**

 **Dan, berhubung saya lagi bermukim di fandom Bungou Stray Dogs, jadi kayaknya saya bakalan jarang banget main ke fandom One Piece tercinta ini :'') /pengkhianat kau Vir**

 **Akhir kata, makasih sudah mampir dan baca. Mari ketemu lagi kapan-kapan :')**

 **-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
